Godzina Zamknięcia
Total Drama: Locked Terror FINAAŁ Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Wszyscy stoją przejęci przed Nicky, Vivian i Tate'm, nagle za nimi pojawiają się byli uczestnicy i zaczyna się walka. Na ich tle pojawia się napis "Finał". Claire: '''No to cóż.. zaczynamy finał.. możecie otworzyć bramy.. '''Aisha: Dobrze <3 Nacisnęła przycisk na swoim pasku i do miasta wtargnęli żołnierze oraz co gorsza.. Celestia.. Aisha udała się do zawodników. Wewnątrz wieży Tutaj zawodnicy mają spędzić krótko czas a następnie zejść na najniższy poziom. (Każdy z finalistów powinien w formie Pokoju Zwierzeń napisać tutaj swoje odczucia co do pobytu przez ten cały sezon. Pozderki. :* Ma to być dość.. spore, oby nie krótkie (please) A następnie przechodzicie do następnego nagłówka) Nicky PZ: '''Will nie żyje! Grrr, to on powinien być tu z nami, a nie ten nowy! Jak on się w ogóle nazywał? Wystarczy, że mnie przeraża, jego imię jest mi zbędne. Muszę się trzymać Vivian, która całkiem dobrze sobie radzi. ''Uśmiechnęła się i pomasowała ramię. '' '''Nicky PZ: Zrozumiałam, że jednak coś czułam do Willa. Miał pieniądze, to fakt. Ale był jednocześnie bardzo pociągający... Sory, Miłoszu, musiałam to powiedzieć. Z jej oka popłynęła łza. '' '''Nicky PZ:' W każdym razie! Nie mam wyboru! Muszę to teraz dla niego wygrać! Jestem mu to winna. Żadnej litości. Jestem bardzo zdeterminowana, żeby dokopać tej dwójce! Nawet jeżeli umrę, to przynajmniej będę dobrze sie bawić! Przybiła piątkę z kamerą. xD Nicky PZ: Sam program był... trudny. Bawiłam się przednio, ale udawanie idiotki było coraz trudniejsze. Na szczęście nikt nie odkrył mojego prawdziwego przeznaczenia. Zamyśliła się. '' '''Nicky PZ:' Chociaż grałam idiotkę, nie obyło się bez wrogów. Jurgita, Piers, Maryla, pamiętam o was i mam nadzieję, że fajnie się bawicie w piekle. <3 Zwłaszcza Maryla. <3 Kto by tam pamiętał o takich staruchach. <3 Pamiętam też o dobrych znajomych. Selene, może z twojej strony nie była to przyjaźń, ale dla mnie byłaś naprawdę extra! Podziwiałam cię, w sumie aż do tego samobójstwa... Nie rozumiem twojej decyzji.. Jezu, czuję się jakbym rozmawiała z umarłymi. ;uuu; Skrzywiła się. '' '''Nicky PZ:' Sama wizja śmierci w tym show była koszmarna. Na początku nie zwracałam na to uwagi, ale z czasem zaczęłam rozumieć, że to nie przelewki. Jeżeli zgłaszacie się do jakiegoś programu, radzę wam to przemyśleć trzysta razy. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli nie wiecie, co was czeka... Zastanówcie się, naprawdę. Parę wspomnień Nicky z show... '' '''Nicky PZ:' Teraz nie boję się śmierci. Życie jest zbyt krótkie i trzeba z niego brać garściami. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy nastąpi twój koniec... Wskazała palcem na kamerę. '' '''Nicky PZ:' Podsumowując, to była koszmarna podróż, z której i tak wiele wyniosę! Pralkę, lodówkę no i telewizor. :D Postaram się teraz zrobić rozpierdol, a potem wydać swoje pieniądze na ślub z Miłoszem! O ile po tych wyznaniach będzie mnie jeszcze kochał. ;-; Nicky skończyła gadać, obraz się ściemnił. '' '''Vivian (pokój zwierzeń):' I jestem tutaj.. przeżyłam i dożyłam więc chyba mogę mówić o swojej wygranej... jeszcze nie całej... ale dożyłam! Ostatni Jamnik w programie i nie mogę zawieźć innych członków mojej drużyny. Szczególnie nie zawiązałam tu wielu silnych przyjaźni, ale będę tęsknił za paroma osobami, na pewno nie za Willem... mówiłam, że już się cieszę, że umarł? Tak baaardzo na to czekałam! Ile on mnie denerwował... On i to jak traktował mnie... w sumie byłam chyba nieoczekiwaną finalistą. Nikt we mnie nie wierzył. A tutaj proszę! Wygrałam ostatnie dwa zadania i teraz pokaże na co mnie stać! A... i dalej chcę zabić tą s*kę, która mnie wrobiła w tej cholernej wierzy... I Klementynę. Ta też mnie przyprawiła o ból głowy... Ale nie no. Przez kilka głosowań byłam decydującym głosem. Czuje, że narodziła się nowa Vivian. Musiałam to zrobić, żeby nie dać się ograć... Czy cena za życie jest aż tak wysoka? Czy moje "yolo" już nie jest takie same jakie było kiedyś? Ach... w ogóle! Nic nie wiem o Tate'cie... nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałam, nawet jeżeli ostatnio razem pracowaliśmy... zdarza się... ;u; TatePZ:'Zgłoszenie się do programu opłaciło się.Znalazłem się tutaj w idealnym momencie.Jedni sami się zabijali a inni byli tak denerwujący,że reszta chciała ich zabić.Praktycznie zero roboty a jak blisko kasy... ''Uśmiechnął się. 'TatePZ:'Tego czego chciałem najbardziej mi nie dano,ale liczę,że w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu pozwolą mi zarąbać te dwie idiotki.Jedna nie posada mózgu a druga instynktu zamozachowawczego.#YOLO.To byłaby cudowna rozrywka na koniec... Ponowny uśmiech. 'TatePZ:'Pobyt tutaj mimo,że krótki był pełen wrażeń.Nie zapomne widoku przerażonego wizją śmierci Piersa,rozpuszczonego Willusia padającego twarzą na ziemię i tej rypniętej karlicy.Swoją drogą byłaby wspaniałą kompanką... Zamyślił się na chwilę,ale zaraz powrócił do zwierzeń. '''TatePZ:Czy mam zamiar wygrać? Oczywiście.Nie przyszedłem do tego programu z zamiare wychodzenia martwym.(please) Uśimech. TatePZ:'Jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko,aby program zakończył się tak jak powinien.Widokiem mnie jako tryumfatora.A teraz niechaj Miłosz nade mną czuwa,bo idę na ostateczną walkę z dwiema świruskami.#YOLO ''Zaśmiał się. 'TatePZ:'Mam nadzieję,że krew się poleje... Uśmiechnął się kolejny raz i wyszedł. Poziom Areny: Tutaj działo się wszystko.. ginęli ludzie, padali jak muchy.. jest to miejsce finałowego zadania. Amie stała na podeście od czasu do czasu strzelając do żołnierzy i ogłosiła najgłośniej jak umiała. '''Amie: Oto zadanie finałowe! Trochę was oszukaliśmy.. Tak naprawdę nikt nie zginął.. byli oni podmieniani przed samą śmiercią a następnie zamykani.. Jednak szczur w naszej klatce czyli Lucy ich uwolniła i teraz chcą naszej apokalipsy więc my wraz z wami finaliści musimy ich powstrzymać! Dokładnie tak! Waszym zadaniem jest wyeliminować zarówno żołnierzy jak i wszystkich 18 zawodników którzy brali tutaj UDZIAŁ! ZAJEBIŚCIE NIE?! <33 A... no i 18.. no Williama już wyeliminował jego własny klon więc wiecie.. przypał.. Przed Amie stanęła Selene z karabinem maszynowym a za nią Sadie z biczem (xD) '' '''Amie:' To ja.. się zmywam. Przeskoczyła przez nich i zniknęła w tłumie. (I to jest wasze ostatnie zadanko. Macie pisać jak to masakrujecie wszystko na swojej drodze ofc zachowując przyzwoite zasady realizmu. Możecie posiadać 3 bronie stałe (które mogą być wam odbierane lub zamieniane) a także zabierać innym je by samemu dbać o swoje życie. Prowadzący będą się wtrącać do waszej masakry od czasu do czasu <3) Nicky trochę zdezorientowana schowała się przed jakąś kulą. Najwyraźniej poszła po rikoszecie, bo trafiła w jakiegoś ludzika. '' '''Nicky:' Okej! Czas na moją masakrę! Will! Wszystko dla ciebie, skarbie! Spojrzała na trupa i zabrała mu pistolet, który mu wypadł. '' '''Nicky: '''Dobry początek, chyba. ''Nicky sprintem przebiegła do jakiejś budowli, która była w krytycznym stanie, ale jej konstrukcja jeszcze nadawała się do schronienia. '' '''Nicky:' Ten huk mnie przeraża... Natknęła się na apteczkę i zabrała ją ze sobą. '' '''Nicky:' Zobaczymy, co jest na górze... Po drodze wysmarowała się jakimś smarem i zaczęła wchodzić po schodkach na górę. Zabiła jakiegoś mężczyznę. Obok niego leżała amunicja, która Nicky podpierniczyła wraz z malutkim plecaczkiem. W środku znalazła jeszcze noktowizor, który mógł jej się przydać później. Weszła na samą górę, ale okazało się, że ktoś tam już jest. Jakaś panienka z łukiem. <3 '' '''Nicky: '''Hmm, mam dzisiaj szczęście. ''Zakradła się do dziewczyny i rzuciła się na nią. Dziewczyny upadły akurat tak niefortunnie, że mogły zaraz spaść z budynku. Nicky zarzuciła lewym sierpowym i unieszkodliwiła dziewczynę. Zabrała jej łuk, a potem dobiła pistoletem. Nicky: Jest nieźle. Po drodze znalazła jeszcze coś na kształt maczety i zbiegła na dół. Za pomocą maczety odrąbała głowę jakiemuś chłopaczkowi. Po chwili nastąpił wybuch i Nicky odleciała od budynku na pewną odległość. Budynek stał w płomieniach. '' '''Nicky:' Oby to szczęście trwało wiecznie... Nicky zaczęła kierować się w stronę jakiejś kryjówki. Miała dużą ilość strzał, których zresztą wszędzie było tak wiele, że nigdy nie mogło ich brakować. Duże znaczenie miała maczeta, dzięki której Nicky odpierała ataki kul, strzał itp. '' '''Nicky:' No dobrze, gdzie jest Jurgita... Wtedy ktoś rzucił Nicky o ścianę. Nicky uderzyła nosem w taki sposób, że właściwie go złamała. Zawyła z bólu, ale szybko wstała. Przed nią znajdowało się dwóch żołnierzy z nożami, które najwyraźniej już dawno nie zatopiły ostrza w ciele człowieka... Nicky: Tylko tyle? No chodźcie! Mężczyźni skoczyli na Nicky, a Nicky w piękny sposób odskoczyła i znalazła się za nimi. Zarzuciła maczetą przed oczami mężczyzn, jednak chybiła. Jeden z żolnierzy podstawił jej nogę, przez co Nicky upadła na ziemię. Była już blisko porażki. '' '''Nicky:' No ok, sami tego chcieliście! Wykorzystała ich nieuwagę i trafiła strzałą z łuku między oczy jednego z nich. Drugiego zaatakowała nożem umarlaka i była już bezpieczna. '' '''Nicky:' Ufff, sory. Obyście trafili do raju. ;* Zdążyła się ogarnąć, zabiła jeszcze paru żołnierzy i rzuciła się na poszukiwania byłych uczestników. No chyba, że może na nich trafić sama. <3 Vivian: Czas zacząć... Vivian chwyciła łuk, pistolet i granaty dymne. Przełożyła chustę przez głowę i poszła w przód powoli rozglądając się za żołnierzami. Vivian: Co... zaczynamy zabawę! Vivian wyruszyła do przodu. Pobiegła i celowała w łby od żołnierzy. ;u; W pewnym momencie schowała się za jakimiś skrzyniami (i innymi gratami) i czekała na ruch żołnierzy. Nicky z daleka przyglądała się Vivian. Nie mogła jednak nigdzie znaleźć Tate'a. Nicky: 'Sukinsyn, pewnie zaraz znajdzie się za mną... ''Dla bezpieczeństwa obróciła się. Nikogo nie było. Bieganie było coraz bardziej uciążliwe, zwłaszcza, że na ziemi leżało coraz więcej ciał. Nicky znalazła gdzieś inny, lepszy pistolet i wyrzuciła ten stary. Ten był taki fajny, więcej amunicji i nie trzeba było, co 5 sekund zmieniać magazynku... 'Nicky: '''Huehuehue! ''Zaczęła strzelać jak opętana. W oddali Vivian oglądała Nicky, która strzelała do innych. Postanowiła biec w zupełnie drugą stronę torując sobie drogę zabijając żołnierzy. '''Vivian: Super... tyle ludzi, a każdy jest tylko głupią marionetką! Biegła dalej, w pewnym momencie przeskoczyła przez jednego żołnierza, w międzyczasie wkładając granat dymny do jego ust. Granat wybuchł w jego ustach, a on padł nieprzytomny zostawiając po sobie tylko dymiącego trupa. Vivian: Teraz będę mogła swobodnie uciec. Uciekała dalej i schowała się w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie postanowiła przeładować pistolet, zagarnęła włosy na twarz i oglądała żołnierzy, którzy błąkali się dymie po granacie. Nicky w tym czasie miała kłopoty. <3 Nicky: '''WTF?! ''Karabin przestał strzelać, przez co wokół Nicky pojawiła się duża grupka ludzi. '' '''Nicky: No i co ja mam z wami zrobić... Żołnierz: Twoje ubrania... Widać je wszędzie. Nicky spojrzała na swoje kolorowe ubrania. '' '''Nicky:' Oh, come on... Nicky schowała się za jakąś ścianką, chowając się jednocześnie przed ostrzałem. '' '''Nicky:' No łuk mi się tutaj nie przyda... Hmm. Nicky nie miała nic do stracenia, dlatego wyskoczyła prosto na swoich agresorów. Za pomocą maczety odrąbała ciała z taką łatwością, że nikt się tego nie spodziewał.. Nawet sama Nicky. '' '''Nicky:' Will, to dla ciebie! W tym momencie Nicky została postrzelona. Dostała w ramię, ale zdołała pokonać ostatniego żołnierza. '' '''Nicky: '''Auu! ''W zasięgu jej wzroku nikogo nie było, więc mogła skorzystać z apteczki. Zszyła swoje ramię i zabrała kamizelkę jednego z żołnierzy. Ubrała się, a potem zabrała pistolet. Przeładowała go i schowała się trochę, żeby odpocząć. Oczywiście, ktoś zaczął się do niej zbliżać... a była to... Zoey (please). Zbliżała się do Nicky bez żadnej broni w rękach. Równocześnie w tym samym momencie do Vivian podszedł Duncan... Za to on w ręce miał jakieś tępawe ostrze. A do Tate'a... a tak, cykor Tate boi się póki co wyjść (please). Nicky zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Po chwili rzuciła się na nią właśnie Zoey przez co dziewczyny wylądowały gdzieś prosto na ostrzale żołnierzy. Nicky szybko zorientowała i przeskoczyła z Zoey za budynek i rzuciła nią o ścianę. '' '''Nicky: '''Nawet nie wiedziałam, że brałaś udział... Trudno. ''Skopała ją jeszcze trochę, ale Zoey nie dawała za wygraną. Nicky nadal bolała ręka, co próbowała wykorzystać Zoey. Nicky: Nie poddam się! Ugryzła dziewczynę, przez co Zoey odpuściła. xD Nicky ponownie zarzuciła nią na ścianę i wyciągnęła łuk. '' '''Nicky: '''Było miło, kochana. ''Zoey leżała na ziemi. Nicky z łuku wystrzeliła strzałę... '' '''Vivian:' Ehhh... nawet Cię nie poznałam... Podeszła go zręcznie od tyłu (mean) i wbiła w jego szyję strzałę z łuku. Vivian: Słuchaj... nic osobistego, ale... jak nie Ty to ja... Wyjęła strzałę z jego szyi, Duncan padł na kolana i powoli zaczął wykrwawiać się na śmierć. W międzyczasie dobiła jeszcze żołnierza, który do niej pędził. Vivian: I kolejny... Wtedy jakiś żołnierz zaskoczył Vivian i od tyłu popchnął ją i wycelował z nią. Vivian leżała na ziemi. Vivian: Nie... Odturlała się i zaczęła uciekać, unikając kul żołnierzy. Strzała Nicky trafiła w Zoey. Jednak z tyłu na Nicky spadły... dwie inne Zoey. O.o '' '''Nicky:' Wuuuut? Nicky chwyciła szybko łuk i wystrzeliła. Chybiła, ale jakiś żołnierz trafił w jedną z Zoey. '' '''Nicky:' Emm, dzięki? Na Nicky rzuciła się druga Zoey. Nicky w ostatniej chwili chwyciła maczetę i odrąbała głowę Zoey. ;u; Krew sikała na wszystkie strony przez co wokół Nicky zrobiło się duże zamieszanie. '' '''Nicky: '''Oookej. Spierdalam. <3 ''Zaczęła uciekać. Nad jej głową leciały kule, ale jakimś cudem nie trafiały w Nicky. <3 Vivian: O tak łatwo się nie dam pokonać! xd Chwyciła stare, tępe ostrze od Duncana i poderżnęła jakiemuś żołnieżowi gardło, bo akurat stał na jej drodze. Vivian: Przydała by się jakaś pomoc... Przebiegła po zwłokach Duncan'a. <3 Jednak w tym momencie jakaś zbłąkana kula trafiła w ramię Vivian. Vivian: Aaa! Vivian padła na ziemię ponownie i zastrzeliła żołnierza, od którego dostała. Vivian: Nie dobrze... Doczołgała się za jakieś śmieci i zaczęła opatrywać ranę. Vivian: Powinno wystarczyć. ''Zawiązała mocno bandaż, zdezynfekowała ranę (wodą